


A Long Way From Home

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kemonomimi, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane always liked to travel alone and keep out the way. That is until one day, she sees a little rabbit in danger and just has to help. Unfortunately, with her bad luck, Yohane just makes things worse and they both end up a long way from home.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Long Way From Home

Yohane wandered through the forest, her bushy fox tail with a tip dipped in white, trailed behind her. Ears perked up at the sound of something. Yohane scanned her surroundings carefully. 

A woman, who looked not much older than her, was traveling through the woods. Long black bunny ears on her head were drooped in annoyance as the tan cloak she was donning snagged on a branch. “For crying out loud,” she muttered, ripping it away from thorns in a way that would absolutely leave tears. 

All the while, Yohane curiously moved closer, staying low and quiet. A rustle from elsewhere caused the rabbit’s ears to stand on end as her eyes darted around. Yohane heard that something as well and felt a dread envelope as she spotted a wolf. Then she saw more, all stalking this little rabbit who was as good as dead. 

The rabbit’s gaze fell on Yohane. She paled then bolted and the wolves’ chase began.

Yohane raced after them, tearing through the undergrowth, ignoring the way leaves and branches ripped at her arms. She needed to catch up to the rabbit first and save her from becoming prey.

Getting closer and closer, Yohane saw her ahead and reached out in hopes of stopping her and getting both of them somewhere safe. Plagued by bad luck, she tripped and failed to notice the steep valley.

The two of them started to descend down it in a painful spectacle. Yohane cast a protection spell as she clung onto the rabbit for dear life. She felt the wind knocked out of her chest. Agony shot through her until finally she ended up a mess at the base. Turning to lie on her back, her body ached and screamed at her.

She felt a few raindrops start to fall down from the sky, softly hitting her cheeks.

Yohane looked around for the rabbit, not wanting to let her go. She found her, trying to sit up, looking dazed and confused as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

When Yohane came closer, the rabbit shuffled back, scared and fearing for her life. Her back hit the cliff face and she glanced around before realizing she was pretty much trapped. The rabbit looked Yohane in the eye with a defiant terror, a primal last stance that begged and threatened. Yohane had never seen something so compelling, she didn’t move an inch. 

The rain started to fall faster as a distant rumble of thunder resounded. 

Yohane couldn’t hear it over the way her body screamed in pain and her heart pounded in her chest. Her ears flattened against her head and her shoulders started to slump. 

“Wait…” Yohane’s voice sounded more like a groan as it barely worked in her anguish. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Fuck you,” The rabbit spat back with unrelenting hatred.

“I’m sorry…” Moving closer still. “Let me help you.”

“Help me? You tried to kill me.”

“I didn’t!” Yohane protested, “they were going to kill you! I tried to help.”

“Who?”

Yohane glanced back up to the top of the valley where one of the wolves stood. It glared down at them both before simply turning away and wandering off. Yohane felt some relief from knowing they had given up the hunt. She returned her attention to the rabbit who was staring in horror at where the wolf had just been.

“Them.” Yohane chuckled a little but it kind of made her sides hurt. “I promise you, I was trying to help you.”

The rabbit took a few moments, a harsh glare looked her up and down, judging for intent. Time passed and her ears started to droop in a hopeless display of ebbing willpower. “Where are we?”

“A long way from home is my guess.” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m Yohane, you?”

The rabbit hesitated. “Kurosawa Dia.”

Yohane tried to stand up, ignoring the way everything hurt. Once she successfully stood on two shaky legs, she offered her hand out and grinned. Dia took it begrudgingly, groaning with effort and probably pain, as Yohane pulled her up and to her feet. 

“We should probably try and find a way back,” Yohane said.

Scanning the cliff top, there was no way up and with the current downpour it meant even attempting a climb would be foolish. 

Dia realized this too in a quiet sigh. She looked around, noting the small river running through the valley. “We have no choice but to follow the river down. If we are lucky, we’ll find something.”

“Not really my thing. I was cursed with misfortune when I was cast down from the heavens.”

“Alright.” Dia brushed her off, starting to follow this river downstream. 

Yohane trailed behind her, curiously staring at her fluffy black rabbit ears. They were rather cute… Yohane then pulled her gaze away, focusing on the ground instead as she wandered along. Her boots squelched through mud but slowly the path started to get a little more rocky.

They walked in silence before Yohane grew bored. “So… Dia, what were you doing in the woods?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Okay…” Her tail flicked in irritation. “You know how dangerous it is, right? Especially for a ra-”

“I am aware,” Dia cut her off sharply. 

So much for conversation. The two walked in silence before Dia let out a sigh. “We are just going to end up further away at this rate.”

“You live back there?” No answer. Yohane continued anyway. “I don’t care where we go. I’ve got no home so I’ve just been wandering but I’ll help you.”

“I don’t have a home either,” Dia mumbled, for once her voice lost its hostility. It was back a moment later. “But the sooner you leave me alone the better.”

“Ouch.” Yohane laughed it off. 

Yeah, Dia had a right to hate her anyway. Still, the idea of having a traveling companion sounded nice. Someone to talk to and share tales of adventures. Her mind wandered a little more to thinking about having someone to snuggle up against on cold nights- She promptly shut that thought process down. 

They walked in silence, the river was slowly growing more rapid and muddier from the rain. At this rate they were risking a landslide or flash flood. Dia knew this too by the way she kept nervously staring at the water.

The valley started to ebb and they came across a sort of low rocky hill they could climb out of. Going slow because the rain made things slippy, the two of them traveled up until finally they were out.

Yohane cast a gaze back, seeing the woods they had just come out of and sighed. At least there was not such a high risk of death anymore. However, the rain was unrelenting and it was starting to grow dark. She looked to Dia, hoping she had a plan.

“We should find a place to set up camp…” Dia mumbled as her ears drooped hopelessly. “I don’t think we will be able to start a fire though.”

“No shit,” Yohane replied idly as she continued wandering along. 

Maybe if they headed downstream far enough they would come across civilization? Though predator and prey traveling together, no matter what they stumbled upon it would be sure to cause some trouble. Knowing her luck, they would be extremely hostile.

The two walked and walked until finally they found a dip where a ledge had been created and underneath it looked pretty dry. Yohane and Dia exchanged a look before shrugging their shoulders. Trudging along, they sat underneath the ledge, thankful just to be out of the downpour.

It was going to be a long, cold and damp night. Yohane had, in the past, had her fair share of those and they really did suck. 

Sitting together, Yohane wondered if she could finally get some conversation out of Dia. As Dia tried to gently shake off some water from her cloak, Yohane cracked a joke. “Do you still hate me?”

“Yes,” Dia answered instantly.

It almost hurt but not quite. Yohane flashed her a guilty grin. “I’m sorry for everything. But I did save your life.”

There was a scoff. “Save? I don’t know what you’re on about. You pushed me over a cliff!”

“The wolves would have so totally eaten you, though.”

“Wolves are no threat to me.” Dia sat up, her back ramrod straight with a foolish pride. “A Kurosawa never fails.”

“Do Kurosawas get eaten by wolves a lot?” Yohane remarked, hoping she’d find it funny. That harsh glare meant she really didn’t. “Sorry. Bad joke. Do you like, want to have a less hostile conversation or is it going to be a night of this?”

“You could just shut up.”

Yohane reeled. Wow. This rabbit really hated her. She closed her mouth anyway and kept quiet. Instead she listened to the sound of rain falling all around them and felt herself shiver a little. If she had a cold tomorrow she was going to be so annoyed.

“You…” Dia broke the silence. “Don’t have any injuries?”

“I hurt all over but I think if anything was a problem it would have fucked me over by now.” She kept the protection spell thing a secret. The title of ‘magic user’ was just another reason for Dia to hate her after all. 

“We’ll find a town, get a doctor to take a look at us both.” She hummed idly.

“I thought you wanted to part ways as soon as possible?”

Her ears pulled back and flattened against her head. “I can’t leave someone without making sure they have the proper medical attention!”

“So you’re secretly nice.” Yohane grinned, loving the idea of pushing Dia’s buttons a little bit but holding back. “We’ll find a town soon. For now, I think we should try and get some rest.”

“There’s not much room…”

Yohane leaned back against the wall of soil and tried to get slightly comfortable. It wasn’t going to be an easy night, that was for sure. It was probably going to get very cold and they’d be lucky not to die of hypothermia at this rate. Dia sighed, slowly moving closer till she was hesitantly snuggling up against her. She wrapped her cloak around the both of them. 

“I’m not happy about this,” she mumbled while getting comfortable using Yohane’s shoulder as a pillow. 

“I know.” Yohane closed her eyes, curling her tail around Dia. “It’s just for a night though.”

“Do you ever shut up? Goodnight.”

Yohane had to stop a snicker. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to relax but the aching all over, awful sleeping place, and cute rabbit made it pretty difficult. In some insane show of skill, Dia drifted off easily. Her rhythmic breathing made everything calm as the rain started to ease off.

Now Dia was asleep, Yohane knew this was her chance. Her eyes started to glow as she quietly mumbled words of a healing enchantment under her breath. She was exhausted and couldn’t do much but it would help a little bit. Sadly she was unable to heal herself but at least she could do this for Dia.

After the spell, Yohane started to drift off. She murmured something as she started to lose consciousness. “Night…”

* * *

The next morning, the rain had stopped and they magically had not gotten hypothermia. 

When Yohane awoke, Dia was still fast off… Pulling her from her rest seemed wrong. However, they needed to keep traveling, so gently Yohane tried to rouse her only to be completely ignored. Shed tried again, whining this time. Dia stirred a little as she got her bearings then she immediately sat up, clearing her throat and trying to act proper.

“We should get going…” Dia commanded, about to stand but Yohane held her wrist. 

“Don’t you want breakfast first?”

“You have food?” 

Yohane grinned fishing out some rations wrapped in cloth. They would be a little squished thanks to the fall but that didn’t matter. She didn’t mind sharing some with Dia, who seemed to soften at the sight. 

“You’re not that well prepared, are you?” Yohane teased as she watched Dia devour the ration in seconds.

Dia wiped her mouth before trying to perfect her demeanor. “Be quiet.” Her ears ended up drooping a little. “I ran away from home and didn’t have much time to prepare.”

“Ah.” That explained a lot. Yohane wanted to reach out, to comfort her in some way but didn’t. “Well I’m sure you can get supplies if we find civilization.”

Dia just hummed, standing up and dusting herself off. She did not offer a hand to Yohane, but that was about what she’d come to expect. The two of them started walking, leaving the woods far behind. Wow, she ached all over but falling down a cliff then sleeping in a ditch would do that to you.

Idly they wandered along, traveling with the river. Yohane would occasionally cast glances down and try to judge how high of a chance they would have died if they’d fallen here instead. All her answers were very depressing so she decided to force herself to look ahead.

Dia was leading confidently despite the fact she had no idea what she was doing. 

Eventually they came to a small trail that snaked its way along the top of the cliff. Dia had a smile on her face as she pointed it out, saying it was a very good sign and that something must be up ahead. Yohane doubted it but a path was easier to walk over and for that she was thankful.

They must have spent the whole day trekking across grasslands, woods, and hills. Surveying the horizon each time they were on higher ground, Yohane spotted a lot of spectacular nature. No villages or houses of the sort though.

The sun was starting to set and Yohane knew it was time to be smarter. She called Dia to a halt. They needed to find a place to camp and some more water, otherwise they would end up with another uncomfortable night, this time maybe without shelter. Dia obliged, though disappointed at the fact she’d gotten nowhere once again.

Yohane was used to this, she had been traveling for years now. This was the usual, long walks with destinations being few and far between. Things happened to make them interesting though. Finding Dia was perhaps the most interesting thing so far.

The two of them walked to a woodland, spotting it had a small stream that would probably run along and join up with the river a little ways ahead. They set up camp, building themselves a better shelter. Yohane refilled her canteen with water from the stream and Dia started to complain, but Yohane just gave her a grin in return as she came to sit by her.

“Trust me,” Yohane spoke in a low voice as her eyes started to glow.

Was showing Dia her magical capabilities a bad idea? Probably. She didn’t like to mention it because not everyone was a fan. Anyway, time to focus… After a quick enchantment, she knew the water was safe to drink. Yohane was not sure where in the rhetorical magical spell book ‘Water purification’ was listed but magic was more on the true intent of who was casting it. At least that's what she’d managed to figure out; there weren't any lessons on this kind of stuff.

Dia’s displeased reaction was a sharp reminder of how the world treated any kind of magic, regardless of how it was used.

Yohane held out the canteen, trying to smile but she wasn’t able to keep the sorrow out of it. “I bet you hate me even more now, right?”

“I should have suspected it. Wandering loners are known to sometimes be magical.” Dia took the water anyway, inspecting it carefully and swishing it around before sipping. After deciding she was content, she passed it back. “Can you heal?”

“Yeah… a little.” Yohane smiled. “I healed you last night.”

Dia’s glare got worse for some reason. Why did she even try to help this rabbit again? 

“You didn’t heal yourself?” She asked carefully. When Yohane shook her head, Dia spoke again. “Let me check you over. I should have done it before...”

“W-wait.” Blush rose to Yohane’s cheeks. “Are you serious?”

The intense glare didn’t ebb so Yohane gulped and caved. With a weak nod and blush rising to her cheeks, she let Dia take her shirt off. 

A sharp, wincing hiss filled the air as Dia looked over her back. “Well it’s bruised… A lot.”

“Is that your medical assessment, nurse?” Yohane laughed, staring down at the floor. She just sat there, hating every second of this and wanting it to end.

“Shut up… I don’t… really know what-”

“Dia.” Yohane interrupted her. “It’s whatever.” 

“Sorry.” Dia gently placed her hand on Yohane’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you heal yourself?”

She shrugged off Dia’s touch. “I wanted to help you and anyway, I can’t, so there’s that.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Magic is based on intent, right?  _ True _ intent.” Yohane turned to give her a small smile. “Healing magic doesn’t really work if you want to hurt yourself.”

Dia’s ears drooped. “Oh.” 

“Don’t worry.” Yohane reached for her shirt, putting it back on and covering her vulnerability in more ways than one. “I’ve got some childhood trauma that makes for an interesting backstory but… you don’t care and I don’t care to tell it.”

“That’s…” She trailed off before pulling things into focus. “Also I didn’t finish checking.”

“Whatever.” Yohane’s tail tip flicked in annoyance. 

She laid down and curled away from Dia in their little shelter. Why did she tell her that? The loneliness was probably making her a little desperate and last night got her mind racing too much. Having someone close made it pretty hard to ignore the desires she thought were buried. Yohane guessed that was why she showed off her magic too.

Dia sighed, lying down next to her. “I’m hungry,” she complained.

“You get used to it. Also I don’t have enough rations for more.”

“I’m cold,” she complained again. “Can we make a fire?”

“The wood will still be damp so it won't light. Also, do you fancy meeting another pack of wolves…?” Yohane grinned to herself. “Feel free to snuggle up, though. That was nice.”

“Are you that desperate?” Dia scoffed a little. “I bet you’re the type to act all tough and aloof but someone’s a little soft and you start crying over your ‘childhood trauma’ and begging for comfort.”

“If I say you hit the nail on the head will you shut up? Or do I have to retort calling you a stuck up bitch.”

“How dare you-”

“Who can’t take a taste of her own medicine,” Yohane interrupted, turning to face Dia. “I get it. You hate me and I’m sorry.”

“I-” She cut herself off. “I really don’t like you… But.” Dia seemed to take a moment to steady herself, letting out a long sigh that relaxed the tension around them. Then she flashed her a weak smile. “I suppose I’m sorry too…”

“Okay, sweet. Do I get to tell you about my trauma now?” Yohane laughed at her own joke before turning to lie on her back. She kind of wished she could see the stars through the shelter and trees. “I’m going to sleep. Night.”

“Goodnight,” Dia echoed that sentiment. 

A few moments passed before Dia let out a frustrated grumble and snuggled up again. Her cloak became a familiar blanket. It really did feel nice and warm having her close like this. Things were a lot more comfortable than the night before. 

* * *

When Yohane awoke, Dia was once again in her arms. Yohane starred in a bit of a daze, not liking how much her feelings fluttered. Okay, yeah she was a little lonely but that was no reason to get excited. Anyway she needed to get up. 

Waking Dia, the two got ready for the day, stretching and enjoying what little rations Yohane could spare. They were going to run out at this rate. 

The walk was as long and arduous as ever with Yohane following behind Dia who wandered with conviction along this path despite the fact she had no idea where she was even going. After a few hours of walking, they climbed up a hill and in the distant horizon saw something very exciting. 

A village. 

Yohane and Dia exchanged a smile, it was most likely hope. The pace quickened, fueled by the excitement of finally reaching civilization. 

As they got closer, Yohane put her hand on Dia’s shoulder, telling her to put her cloak hood up and keep her ears hidden. They didn’t know what kind of people were going to be staying there after all. Yohane’s fears were soon confirmed. She saw a lion stride by as other predators lingered. Fear emanated off Dia, the poor little rabbit was a long way from home in a literal lion’s den. 

Yohane protectively stepped closer to her as they wandered through, searching for an inn to stay the night. They came across one run by a woman with a long snow leopard-like tail who seemed to eye up Dia, suspiciously. Yohane paid them no mind, saying they needed a room and meals for two foxes. Just as she was wondering how she was going to pay for this Dia instantly covered the entire charge like it was nothing. 

They headed to their room which, much to Dia’s hatred, only had one bed. 

She pulled her hood down and sat on the bed, sighing. “You know I was so looking forward to a comfortable night alone.”

“But then who would be there to protect you?” Yohane nudged her while taking off her coat. 

It was so nice to be inside in the warmth. This was going to be heavenly. Sure, the beds were cheap but it was a bed and that was all Yohane cared about. The fact Dia would still be sleeping next to her made her blush a little more than she’d like. Pushing that aside, she was surprised to see Dia was staring at her.

“What?” Yohane asked.

“I’m taking you to see a doctor.”

“Ah.” Wow, she remembered after all. That sure was pedantic. “Fine. But it’s so nice here, can’t we nap just a little bit?”

“No.” Dia glared so harshly that Yohane shut up and let her lead the way.

They wandered through the village, all the while Dia seemed practically terrified of being spotted. Yohane didn’t blame her, some of these people seemed like they wanted to eat her up just as much as a rabbit. Still, they found themselves a hospital and once again Dia paid for the whole thing.

Yohane had a check up and she hated it immensely. With every touch she’d flinch and get mad but eventually her wounds were cleaned and she was given healing herbs to stop infections as a precaution. 

When she returned, Dia seemed to notice the lingering distress and gently placed her hand on Yohane’s shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Yohane shrugged her off. Such kindness was really strange considering their track record. “You want to go get supplies and some new clothes? I mean, not to be rude but we look like shit.”

Dia chuckled before nodding. They kept visiting new shops, getting more and more prepared for a journey. Dia kept her cloak, despite its holes. It seemed to have a sort of sentimental attachment to her. It made Yohane curious but she didn’t ask. There were so many things she wanted to know about Dia. She figured maybe tonight, after a day of rest, they could finally have a peaceful conversation.

When they arrived back at the inn they had a bowl of stew which Dia looked repulsed at but ate anyway. After they promptly returned to their room. Yohane was so tired she flopped down onto the bed and stared up at Dia as she took her cloak and boots off.

“Hey, Dia.”

“What?” Dia turned to look at her and for once there wasn't any malice in her gaze, her ears were perked up curiously.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“I’m not sure there’s much to tell. The past few days have been more interesting than my entire life.”

“That can’t be true.” Yohane sat up, starting to pull her boots off. “There's no way you’re not interesting. At least not to me.”

Dia softened a little, coming to sit by her. “Fine. Let me bore you with my life story. I was born in a little town by the sea. It was just me, my parents and my sister. I suppose that’s unusual for rabbits, but I worked hard to be a good sister and be someone my parents could be proud of… Not that it did any good.”

The level of bitterness in Dia’s voice didn’t feel right and Yohane wanted to reach out but couldn’t. She listened instead, silently telling her to continue.

“They wanted to marry me off, and sure some of them were nice, but… I was childish, I wanted someone who I could truly love and so I ran. I ran as far as I could and then you pushed us both off a cliff.” She shot Yohane a grin. “That’s my life story.”

“Sorry about the cliff thing but it sounds like I'm the best thing that ever happened to you.” 

“I still dislike you, don’t get cocky.” Dia’s ears flattened against her head as she scowled.

Yohane couldn’t stop herself from getting even more smug at that. First it was hate, then  _ really _ dislike now just dislike? At this rate it wouldn’t be long till they were friends.

Yohane laughed it off. “I’m not. Anytime you wanna tell me more about your boring life I’d be happy to listen.”

“You can talk about your childhood trauma now if you want. I might even be nice.” 

“I’m not that easy.” Her voice came out more of a whine then she would have liked. In a weird way that did sound appealing though… “Maybe another time?” She hoped it came out as a joke.

“If you say so.” Dia just rolled her eyes before lingering. “You know… being a solo traveler… seems like an interesting life. No commitments, no pressure, new sights, new towns.”

“It's a little too hard for a rabbit all on her own, I’m afraid.” At those words, Dia’s ears drooped a little and Yohane just couldn’t stand to see her sad like that. “But maybe you don’t have to go it alone? Maybe there’s someone who might like to keep you company and help keep you safe.”

“And who might this person be?”

“You dislike them.” Yohane stuck her tongue out teasingly. “Come on, it can’t have been that bad. I’m fun! I even healed you- Which, I want to do again by the way.” She gave her a grin and waited as her tail wagged a little.

“Fine. It was not that bad. Are you happy now?”

“Extremely.” 

Dia ignored her in favor of getting herself snuggled under the covers. After a little while she mumbled something. “I’m going to get some rest… We can talk more in the morning about our travel plans and where we go from here.”

“Our?” Yohane knew her tail was now wagging like crazy. “So you actually want to stay with me?”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the laziest fantasy au I've made in a long while still I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :>>


End file.
